Acceptance
by Crymanthecrow
Summary: What if Sakura made Naruto mind snap? Satsuki (Naruto Number On Fan-Girl) is Sasuke Uchiha and is now tired of the abuse that Sakura been handing to her future husband. But... What if it's too late now? Pairings. Naruto x Female Sasuke. Kakashi x Kurenai.
1. Chapter 1: Denied

**Hey Guys. Cry here! Coming at you with a new Story! (Again). Rules for this Story is the same for my past Story's. Now this is a Complete remake of "The Truth". The reason I stopped it was because of the plot holes and the Fucking Stupidness Overall! Now as I said before. This is a remake and this is not from the original Story. The main pairings are. **

**Naruto x Satsuki (Female Sasuke)**

**Kakashi x Kurenai**

**The rest is judged (Obviously by the plot and where the Story is going.) Now. Sorry for taking so long just to even make a Chapter! I was taking a brake and was relaxing. No lies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any type of way. Any (O.C and O.P "Original Plots" belong to Me.) **

**This was made April 5, 2015.**

**Now On To The Story...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Denied**_

**_Everyone.P.O.V._**

Naruto Uzumaki. A Blondie Hair, Ocean Blue Eyed, Orange and Blue **(A/N: Horrible Jumpsuit. I swear! He should of just wore a sign that stated "Kill me now! Or just burn the suit." I'll change up his style a little later.) **Jumpsuit. Shit. That Jumpsuit is fucking horrible. It made everyone even hate him more. He have three black whisker marks on each sides of his cheek. His hair was like his father... Let's be real. He was like a Mini-Me version of his father. He looked just like him! His hair, eye color ect. Right now he currently was running threw the Hidden Leaf Village. Earning the looks of Hate and and a large amount of killing intent was leaking to the young hero. He rolled his eyes as he continued his way to "Training Ground 7".

He was already late by twenty minutes. His Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He told his team to meet him at 6:30 on the dot. There's nothing really new to his lateness. 'To be honest... He might even be late again!' Naruto thought. He was near the training grounds and was starting to put on his 'Dobe and Sunshine's' mask. He would wear it all day just to get people to notice him and oh boy he was already noticed. This masked only gained him more unwanted attention... Witch was lead by so many beatings. He was already on the verge of insanity and was going to have his mind brake in half. In the eyes of the world. Physically, Yes! He looked stable... Physically. But Mentally... Oh boy! It was slowly braking. Day by day. You may not see it because of his mask but when he takes that mask off... All you see is a empty shell.

Naruto made it to the training grounds. As usual Sasuke was leaning on his spot on the tree. Sakura was still fawning all over him. 'Why does he get all the attention from Sakura-Chan?' Naruto thought in anger. He shook his head from the thoughts and walked toward the group. Naruto could hear the faint voice of his "Childhood Crush" screaming "Sasuke-Kun!". His heart ached but shooked it off (Again) and continued to walk. He saw the two and waved his right hand fast. "Hi Sakura-Chan! Hey Teme." Naruto said with his usual fake smile. Sakura totally ignored his hi and continued to go to ask Sasuke for a date. "Hn." Sasuke said. Ignoring Sakura of her attempts of dating him.

"Sasuke-Kun! You should join me in shopping today!" Sakura said with a blush while lightly kicking the dirt with her left foot. "No. Leave me alone." Sasuke said in his usual emo-tone that drove all girls up a wall. Sakura had a look of disappointment and was shaking. 'I wish Sakura-Chan was treating me like that.' Naruto thought with a quick minute of sadness that was on his face but went away quickly. Sasuke noticed the look but looked back at the floor like he usually did. "IT'S ALL NARUTO-BAKA FAULT!" Sakura screamed out in anger before rushing off to Naruto. Naruto was caught by surprise by a rushing Sakura. He turned around he faced her. "Oh hi Sakur-" he was cut off but a hard punch to the face.

The punch was so hard that his body was flying to the tree to the right off him. A loud crash could be heard threw out the village. Sasuke looked up and saw the action in surprise! This was the first time Sakura actually hit him with all her force. 'Damn! Is Naruto-Kun alright?' Sasuke thought in horror but still had his cool face on. Sakura was still in the same pose. She looked at the tree and was proud at her achievements. She stood up and looked at her knuckles. There was some blood from his mouth on there. She wiped off the blood and ran back to Sasuke as if nothing happened. Naruto got up and was rubbing his jaw. He spit up some blood and he groaned lowly. He tried to stand up but found it hard because his vision was blurry. He stood up slowly and was walking (Again) towards his team.

"GRRRR! Kakashi-Sensei is never here!" Sakura yelled again. Sasuke had to clean his ears because of her yelling. "He'll get here soon." Sasuke said while continuing to rub his ears. Naruto looked at Sakura and thought of an idea to make her happy. He did his hand signs and said "Henge" lowly. Sakura looked to see smoke appear around the Baka disappear to see a dumb looking Kakashi Hatake reading his book while giggling lowly. Sasuke looked cool on the outside but on the inside was laughing. "YOU BAKA BE A REAL NINJA!" Sakura yelled out and punched him on the head to dispose of the henge. Naruto say there rubbing his head while looking down. "I was only try-" Naruto stopped to hear Sakura speak over him.

"Listen here. I don't Like You! I don't want you near me! Your a stupid Baja that deserves to die! Come anywhere near me again I'll kill you myself! Now go play "Ninja" because your a terrible one anyway!" Sakura said in anger. Naruto looked hurt... He was fucked basically. His crush just told him she'll kill him herself. That's fucked up man! Now didn't want to cry but a single tear dropped from his eye while he got up and walked 20 feet away from her. He sat down under a tree and covered his face with his shirt. He silently cried but he didn't let anyone hear it.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait but this was a short chapter. I was taking a brake and was trying to chill for all of last weekend and all this weekend (Because I have no School all this week) I have free time to write longer chapters.**_

_**If you have any questions.**_

_**P.M Me.**_

_**Review It.**_

_**Download Kik. My Username is: Crymantheboss.**_

_**Peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Naruto

_**Hey guys. Cry here. Coming at you with Chapter 2! I need to thank you guys for the followers and the reviews... I mean seriously! I got nothing but good reviews. Now for the news. "A Blast To The Past" Chapter 11 will be out by today or tomorrow. "Rebirth" Chapter 2 will be out either tomorrow or Wednesday. Now! People have been asking me for a new pairing. Now should I put Hinata Hyūga in the Naruto x Satsuki pairing? Or just leave it alone to only Naruto x Satsuki Pairing.**_

**_Yes Hinata. (0)_**

**_No Hinata. (0)_**

**_If you say yes... The story will slightly change. _**

**_This was made April 13, 2015_**

**_Now on to the Story..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: New Naruto_**

**_Everyone.P.O.V_**

Naruto was left by himself under a tree. Silently weeping to himself with his shirt over his head. Sasuke had didn't bother to look in Naruto direction... But his mind told different. 'Naruto-Kun? Should I go help him? Should I _Strangle _That bitch of a women?' Sasuke thought the last part with venom. Then a smoke appeared in the center of the group. "Yo." Kakashi Hatake said with a lazy wave of his right hand. He have on a mask that cover's half his fave. His Jonin leaf headband was over his eye. He wore standard leaf Jonin clothing. He was surprised to here no yelling. He looked to his right to see a leaning tree with... Some blood on the dirt floor?

He then turned to his left to see Naruto with his head in his shirt while in fetal position while... Is he crying?! 'Why is he crying?' Kakashi thought in wonder. He then turned to 'Sasuke' Uchiha and Sakura Haruno (A.K.A. Number 1. Sasuke Uchiha Fan-Girl). 'Sasuke' was leaning on his usual tree while looking on the floor. Sakura was right next to him. Begging for a date. Kakashi sighed while taking out a kunai and throwing between 'Sasuke' and Sakura. Sasuke was shocked but Sakura jumped back. "YOU BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled out. 'Sasuke' rubbed his ears while Kakashi ignored her rant.

"We was requested by the Hokage for our first D-Ranked mission. Did you hear that Naruto?!" Kakashi said/asked/yelled out to Naruto. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked up from his shirt. "Yes Kakashi-Sensei."Naruto half yelled but you can still hear his voice crack. Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Meet me by the Hokage Office." Kakashi yelled and heard a "Yes!" Back. He then left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto got up quickly and left to take the long way to the Hokage Office. 'Sasuke' was taking his usual way while Sakura followed. 'Fucking Sakura... Ruining my plans to talk to Naruto-kun.' 'Sasuke' thought in anger, slightly stomping 'his' feet while he walked.

_**_With Naruto_**_

Naruto Uzumaki was currently walking threw the Village. His eyes was slightly bloodshot. He was still trying to Ignore the Village Scares. It was getting harder and Harder. The strain was already to hard. The stress was really getting to him. He would usually blow off steam by training on Training Ground 1 but... Wasn't up to it because of Sakura. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't stupid at all! He just wanted attention from the Village. 'I only wanted her happy...' Naruto thought as a tear was starting to build up in his eyes. This actually was the first time crying in public. To be more accurate, in front of his team.

He continued to walk to the Hokage Office in deep thought. Naruto was thinking about letting go of his mask. He wore it already for.. What? 7 years? Ever since he started the Academy he only wanted to be the "Fool" of the class. He was dead-last and the Dobe in class but outside was a different story. He would usually transform into 'Sasuke' and sneak into the Library and read up the Subjects that they didn't teach him at the Academy. He just wanted to... "Fit in". Be with some kids to fill that loneliness that was oftKonoha ving him into depression. The smile is what usually keep the people that already hate him. Hate him even more. 'Just end it with a smile.' Naruto quote usually .was.

"Demon spawn!" The guy suddenly yelled from behind Naruto. Naruto shot out his thoughts but decided to walk away instead of talking to the man. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The man yelled out. He ran to the boy and grabbed his arm. Naruto sighed lightly and turn toward the man. "H-" Naruto was going to say but was meet with a fist to the face. But instead of over reacting... He only stood there. The man only continued to beat the young blonde boy. He thought that he wasn't a challenge so he slammed him on the floor with powerful force. "Are you going to fight back?!" The man questioned the "Demon" sanity by letting him beat on him with out a say so or a punch back.

Naruto hair was over his eyes. He had a busted lip and blood was already down his neck and some was in his clothes. His left eye was closed between the second his third punch aimed at his face. Naruto leaned up and looked at the man with cold eyes. The man flinched at his look and let go off him quickly. "Do what... You want." Naruto said lowly but still had a cold tone. The man started to back up and did a quick turn to leave but was face with two Anbu members. One had a Snake mask and the other had a Pig mask. The one with the Snake mask wasted no time and chopped his neck. The man was quickly knocked out and was taken away by the pig mask guy. "Naruto Uzumaki. It's time to meet the Hokage."

The one with the Snake mask said but was a little stunned to see the eye's of hurt and... Coldness. "Sorry Snake-san. I had trouble." Naruto said calmly like nothing had happened. He got up and dusted himself off and was heading to the Hokage office direction. "I'm ordered by Hokage-sama to take you now." The Snake masked Anbu said in her usual tone of order. Naruto didn't sigh but complied to her demands. He walked up to her and noticed the soft hands that was placed on his shoulder.

_**_Hokage Office_ Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hiruzen._**_

"Kakashi. Is Naruto going to take any longer?" Hiruzen Sarutobi said. He's currently Konoha (And is Currently the Third Hokage) and was waiting for usually the first one at his office. He was curious and also slightly worried for the boy at this moment. "Where's the Baka at? He's useless anyway Hokage-sama. Me and Sasuke-kun could do the mission with out that Baka." Sakura said in a "Matter a fact voice." She was suddenly hit with two large Ki-waves that was sent her way.

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

**_Sorry! As some of my readers know, I always end the first three chapters short. It's a habit and it is going to be more traditional than the bell test... I hope. Now I'm sorry for the late chapters and updating super late and shit. I'm sorry and I'm going to try to get out my work and school time to be with you guys._**

**_Now the question is... Should Kyuubi be female and should join Naruto and Satsuki? If it's a yes them it'll change the story entirely! Not entirely, entirely. I mean... It's only going to be a small change. Don't think that I'm going to put a favoritism toward my favorite pairing. (Naruto x Fem Kyuubi.) And it's still going to be a great and awesome story._**

**_Yes Fem Kyuubi. (0)_**

**_No Fem Kyuubi. (0)_**

**_And I'm going to need the results by tomorrow. _**

**_If you have any questions to the story. PM me. Review it. Or just download Kik (It's for both Android and Apple) My username for it is: Crymantheboss._**

**_Peace._**


	3. I'm So Sorry!

**_Guys I'm so fucking sorry! I've been super fucking busy and.. Let me just tell you my whole "Planed" month of April. First I was moving. Like! WTF! We just moved and we had to get the furniture and other crap. Two! Family issues. These issues had to be solved. Money was missing, people was stealing and other ect crap. And lastly! I was fucking sick. I mean! I couldn't even move the last three-four days of April. Again! I'll continue writing tomorrow because now! I'm free! Thank God! So now to answer questions._**

**_I'm not dead._**

**_Any who! Tomorrow chapter will be up and on to the news. I'm creating a poll of what two story's you guys want me to finish! So there's four options and the top two! Wins! (Acceptance, A Blast To The Past!, ReBirth and the last one is a new story -Pairings is ONLY, Naruto x Fem Gaara.- and it's called Quiet Storm.) Number 2. I have a new story I'm gonna put up! Later... The only pairing for the story! Currently. Is Naruto x Fem Gaara! And it's no Harem because I'm sick of them now. Naruto x Fem Gaara is a rare pairing enough. The new pairings for a fanfiction is! Naruto x Fem Kakashi, Naruto x Shizune, Naruto x Tayuya, and a lot more underused pairings. Now for the last bit of news I have! I made a fan page on Facebook so you guys can ask questions and chill! It's called Crymanthecrow. _**

**_Now again sorry for the lateness please forgive me!_**

**_Now see you guys tomorrow. Peace!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**Hey Guys! Cry here! Coming at you with Chapter 3! Now here's some quick news. Kyuubi will be added into the Naruto x Satsuki Parining... Making it now. Naruto x Satsuki x Female Kyuubi. Now! I've asked my favorite Author of all time "KyuubiGoku" if I could use his own Original Dojūtsu. If you need to find out what it is then the story is called "The Ultimate Dojūtsu". I give a big thanks to him! If it wasn't for him and his story's then I really wouldn't be a Author now. Also! I'm making a the new story (Because of the poll you guys wanted me to continue this story along with "Quite Storm" It'll be out later!) **

**Guys! I made a Facebook page for you guys to be able to talk to me and ask me questions whenever you guys feel like it! The page is my Name. - Crymanthecrow-**

**This was made May 23, 2015**

**Now On To The Story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Changes.**

**Everyone.P.O.V**

"Sakura. You should have more respect for your teammate." Hiruzen said to the pink haired girl. "But it's true Hokage-sama. He's dead weight." Sakura said like it was known fact. (A:N: Yeah Right.) Before the Hokage could talk he was meet with a light push off air and was meet with a site that made him even sadder. He saw the Anbu that he asked for to bring the blonde here but... He didn't look right. His lip was busted and there was slightly but still fresh blood on his neck. Some of his clothing had blood on it but it was on his collar. Naruto was also sporting a bruise mark on his right cheek. "Naruto... What happened?" Hiruzen asked the young boy in a sadden voice. But Hiruzen was shocked too see Naruto move up and bow. "Sorry I was late Hokage-sama. I ran into trouble but I didn't fight back." Naruto said while he got up from his bow and sat on the open chair.

This shocked 'Sasuke' and Kakashi. Kakashi because of the bruises on his students face and then the fact that... He's using manners? He even called Hokage-sama, "Hokage-sama!" He never done this. 'Sasuke' was surprised because 'His' Naruto-kun was hurt! But he couldn't do anything about it. '.. Why can't I just help?!' 'Sasuke' thought in anger but on the outside kept a cool image. Hiruzen could of sworn he saw a ghost. His jaw was slightly hanging and was in a state of shock. "Snake. Your free to go." Hiruzen said, braking out of his state of shock. The Anbu bowed and left in a swirl of leafs. Naruto noticed the scares he got. He even noticed the extreme scares he got from Sasuke. He paid no mind to the scares. He on coughed in his hand and everybody broke out of there thought.

Hiruzen blushed in embarrassment. He did a light cough in his hand and then went on to the D-Ranked Mission. "W-why yes. This is your first D-Ranked so don't take this lightly." Hiruzen said in his "Hokage Voice" "Hokage-sama! Why can't we do anything higher?" Sakura said in a calm voice. Naruto sighed as he looked at his teammate with bored eyes. "Sakura. We're only Genin. The most we could do is D-C Ranked missions because of our rank. You know what? Let me add more detail ok? Sakura-_Chan..._" Naruto said looking directly at her with no emotion in his eyes. This shocked the room again to no end. Sakura was at a lost of words while her eyes was growing bigger by the minute. "Genin missions are only D-C Ranked. Chunin missions are only C-B and sometimes A Ranked if the matter calls for them. Jonin Ranked Missions are B-A Ranked while the can or could do a S Ranked mission it would have to be several Jonin in a group to accomplish this sort of rank. ANBU are A-S Ranked missions. For them, they sometimes go alone for S Ranked missions and the rest Kakashi-Sensei can tell you. Now the Hokage role or Minato-Sama "Role" is to guard and protect a Village right? Well they also have missions if they are extremely difficult for a "Normal" Shinobi to accomplish. Witch leads me to say they are allowed to do S-Ranked to Triple S-Ranked missions. Minato-Sama acomplished this in the Third Great Ninja War? Right Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto finished his "Lesson" with a question for his stunned Sensei. The whole room was silent, almost scary.

Kakashi was the first to brake out of his mode to answer his student question. "W-Why yes Naruto. Minato-Sensei was the one to use his "Flying Thunder God" Ninjutsu to with the war. Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked in curiosity. His favorite addition of "Icha Icha Paradise. Vol.10" was inside of his Kunai pouch. Naruto looked at his sensei with the coldest scare that he seen. Kakashi flinched a little and took a small step back. "Just wanted to know." Naruto silently said with a small (But Creepy) smile while turning back to his "Grandfather". Hiruzen broke out of his confusion to meet Naruto eye's. Like Kakashi he flinched a little but it wasn't noticeable. If looks could kill. Naruto would of already been a missing non right now. '_So... Cold.' _Hiruzen thought while looking st his "Grandson." "Hokage-Sama, may I please use a tissue off your desk?" Naruto asked while braking the eye contact with Hiruzen.

Hiruzen broke out of his thoughts when he noticed the lost of eye contact and his question. "Sure Naruto. Just grab one and be on your way to do your first D-ranked mission. Kakashi will lead you to the client house." Hiruzen said with a small smile. Naruto grabbed the tissue and cleaned the blood off his face and neck before it tried. He quickly threw away the tissue and walked out the room without saying a word. Hiruzen sighed while sitting back into his chair. He looked up and turned to Kakashi. "Please find out what's wrong with him?" Hiruzen asked with pleading eyes. "Yes Hokage-sama. I also wonder what's wrong with him. I'll fix him by tomorrow. (A/N: Gotti!)" Kakashi said with one of his famous eye smiles. Hiruzen let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He gave Kakashi a nod and pointed at the door.

**Time Skip: Outside the Hokage Building. Kakashi,Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura.**

Naruto was waiting outside thinking with his hands to his pockets. '_...This place... Should I really call it home? They've done nothing but call me demon and always tell me to go to hell.'_ Naruto thought while he had his head down. Then he turned his head so fast that he could of broke it. He saw Kakashi leading Sasuke and Sakura in his direction. Kakashi flashed him a eye smile before saying. "Come on Naruto. We're heading to the clients house now." Kakashi said while taking out his "Smut" and continue to read it. Naruto gave him a nod and continued to follow behind 'Sasuke_' __'Let's see if i can make Naruto-Kun happy!' _'Sasuke' thought in wonder. He decied to take a couple steps back to move next to 'his'object of affection. "So... Dobe-" '_KAMI DAMNT WRONG NAME!" 'Sasuke' Thought in horror. _He was expect him to yell back at 'Him' calling him a 'Teme'. But... It never came. Wait? What?! He never yelled at 'him' but only ignored him and looked ahead. Sakura got mad (A/N: Typical Sakura.) and walked next to Naruto and was ready to hit him. "Naruto-BAKA! Stop ignoring Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled at him, swinging a full force punch at him. Naruto saw the punch coming and only side-steped it with ease. causing her to fall on her ass. "Ok,Ok brake it up we're here now." Kakashi said while putting away his 'Smut".

* * *

_**Hey Guys. I'm super sorry for the wait on this chapter and how short it is. I'm currently using my laptop, when I would write on my tablet. Why do I write on my tablet you guys ask? Well i "Type" faster on my tablet causing me to upload faster. This is the final short chapter because i have to make the (Naruto x Fem Garra) Fanfiction. Again sorry for such a short chapter, and the next chapter is going to be uploaded by next week. P.S. You guys can see that my writting style is different than on the tablet... Right? **_

_**Also! Now this story is Naruto x Fem Sasuke x Fem**__** Kyuubi. That's all. **_

_**If you have any questions. Review the story, P.M Me, or just download Kik. My username is (Crymantheboss)**_

_**Now see you on the next chapter...**_

**_Peace!_**


	5. I'm Actually Back!

_**So... What's up everybody? It's been about a year in a half... Two years since I last updated? But fuck it. I'm here and maybe to stay.**_

**Just to clear somethings up about why I've been missing for so fucking long is ****that... I've gotten lazy, like really fucking lazy.**

**I've been chilling for all this time basically chilling, talking to my girlfriend, busy with school or just playing Xbox. So I'm back everybody and here is list of stories I'm going to continue (First meaning very important on my list, Last meaning probably going to finish another time... Might do a poll for this)**

**1\. Acceptance **

**2\. Blast To The Past **

**3\. Rebirth **

**4\. A Quiet Storm **

**B.T.W : This will be posted on each of the respected FanFics to let you guys know.**

**Peace Guys.**


End file.
